Have You Ever Really loved a Woman
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Song by Bryan Adams. For and suggested by DJChef7. Jacob reflects on his life, lovea nd relationship with Bella with some helpful tips from Billy  and cheesiness, cos Jacob's very cheesy  Rating to be safe


**Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman**

_This is for the very patient DJChef7 – they shall all be done in the next few minutes. I'm loving your song choice and totally rocked out in total nostalga to 'Two princes'._

_Ah, the good old 80's where hobo's were rock stars._

_LOL_

_Anyways…. This is JxB, idea totally suggested by DJChef7, and characters are fully enacted by my words._

_You got an idea just let me knows, okeydae?_

_Theft and Murder…._

To really love a woman  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
Ya know ya really love a woman 

In every clichéd 80's movie, the phrase 'you can see her soul just by her eyes' it mentioned, referenced to and heavily focused on.

And, until I actually met someone where this was possible, I didn't believe it.

But, looking in Bella's deep chocolate brown eyes that are swimming with thoughts and emotions and confusions and dreams, it's hard not to feel a little bit cheesy.

It's her eyes that give away when she just wants to run, to fly away from wherever we happen to be.

But it's me that takes her – that gives her, her wings.

But the one time I really love her eyes is when I'm lying in her lap, gazing up at them, because it's then I can see reflected exactly what I'm giving – love.

Cos I really love that woman. 

When you love a woman you tell her  
that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
- really really ever loved a woman? 

When Bella and I first got serious, my dad sat me down, and laid out the rules for every guy in a relationship.

"Women are the most confusing things you will ever encounter. They react in the complete opposite way you think you will, and sometime take offence to the mot silliest things. But, there are several thing that, if I don't tell you now, you may tuff it up big time, and I'm only going to tell you once, and this I breaking every kind of bro code, girl code and love code. If this is uttered to _anyone_ I shall deny it and ay you're crazy, understood?"

I nodded.

"Rule 1 – Girl are highly self-consciously and their self esteem rises and drops without warning. So, you must let her know that she is wanted. That you want _her_ – not her body, or her car or her money or whatever. _Just her_."

I nodded, mentally taking notes. _Tell her that's she's really wanted._

"Rule 2 – Women have irrational fears, one usually being that you will drop them like trash. Bella especially would have this fear after what that vampire did to her. So you must tell her that she's the one – your only one, and he will always be the one. Got it?"

I nodded again. _Tell her she's the one._

"Basically on, she needs to know that she's your forever," and with that he rolled away.

I reviewed my notes.

_I do all those things! God I really must love her!_

To really love a woman  
Let her hold you -  
til ya know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
Ya know ya really love a woman 

Sometime, it just felt like she needed to cling to something – like me. That she needed to be the one doing the holding.

That she could let me know when _she_ wanted to be touched.

That _she_ was in control.

I loved these moments, because I could breathe in her sweet scent, vanilla and strawberries and freesia's and roses and other thing uniquely Bella.

Things that came thought when I kissed her, when I tasted her.

When I could swear that those Bella-scent were flowing in my blood.

And when I kiss her, just so, I can see our children, two little dark hair angels, with tawny tan skin and her gorgeous eyes.

When I can feel that I love her, because even my future loves her.

When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
that you'll always be together  
So tell me have you ever really -  
really really ever loved a woman? 

"You're the one, Bells," I whispered in her ear the first night of our love making. "My one, the only one I'm ever gonna see. We're always gonna be together."

You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman...

Bella always tests my faith – particularly around that leech.

But she always comes back to me so I can hold her tight against me, letting her know that I'm still here for her

She steals my tenderness – and there's nothing I wouldn't do to show her how good I treat her, wherever we are and doing whatever we're doing.

She's the only person I've ever willingly allowed someone to see me when I'm ick, or ad or heartbroken.

She's the only person who never left until I was smiling again.

God, I love that woman


End file.
